Jinxed
by xxporkpiexx
Summary: It was dark. And she was used to it. What she wasn't use to was the laughs and the screams. They wouldn't shut up! She just wanted peace. So she decides to shut them up. But what if the laughing man was the one who imprisoned her and the screaming man was the Savior of Olympus? This is the story of how she helped him escape reality and he helped her escape insanity.
1. Chapter 0

There were screams.

Of pain. Agony.

Then, more screams. However, they were different,

they brought happiness.

The little bundle of joy screamed and screamed while she watched with tired eyes.

She reached out.

* * *

There were screams.

Of pain. Agony.

A shadow ripped the baby from its mother's clutches and into his own.

Something shiny swept through the air.

And then there was silence.

* * *

There were screams.

Inside her head.

Shouting over each other, all with different ideas.

She just wanted silence.

Was that too much to ask?

* * *

They left her alone.

For now.

And she was grateful.

Because if they didn't,

She was sure she would go insane.

If she wasn't already.

* * *

They came back.

Why? She didn't know.

But she swore, right there and then

She would make them stop.

* * *

**This isn't really a chapter, but I want to know what you think.**

**I'm sorry for not updating, but writer's block is a b*tch.**

**Writer's block: Hehehe. Suck it, Bi-otch.**

**Author: Ugh, I'm gonna slap the block out of you! *slaps writer's block until he is no longer blocking* Yes! *fist bumps the air, but wakes up in bed a few seconds later* Ugh, I knew it wasn't that simple.**

**Again, I'm so sorry. I'm currently writing some things about Leo and Odyssia and also writing about Jinx and Percy, but it's coming out crappy and I would never give you something crappy.**

**Sad toodles.**


	2. Chapter 1

It was dark.

It was _always_ dark.

But I was used to it.

What I wasn't used to and never would be was the noise. _His _cold laughs that echoed through the cells and the screams that followed after it. I put my hands in my ears, hoping to block out the noise, but I only managed to muffle it.

This had been going out for awhile, I don't really how long, but it was a lot._ I think._

After awhile it stopped the laughs and the screams. Everything.

I let myself relax, but luck wasn't on my side because I heard my cell's door being opened. Dread filled me as I looked up to find _him_ grinning innocently.

I frantically moved to the corner of the cell, trying to escape _him_ and the dim light. I hated light. It was irony at its best.

"Hi, my flower!" he cooed, stepping inside the cell.

I snarled at him, trying melt into the wall and he laughed coldly, dropping the fatherly act. Smirking at me, he said, "Good to have you back, Jinx. I was getting sick of Flower." rage rose in me as he talked about my sister.

"Shut up! Flower is worth a thousand times more than you." I spat at him and his face morphed into anger. He stalked towards me and I tried to run past him to the door but my shackles detained me and he grabbed my squirming self.

Pushing me to the floor, he smirked. "I will enjoy this,"

* * *

It was dark again.

And I welcomed it with open arms like always.

I didn't know how much time I had until Flower came out, but I knew that when she came we would be doomed. I love Flower and I would die for her but she was too oblivious. She couldn't save herself less another person!

I couldn't trust her with this. _Not this time._

Raven. She was the only one who could do this. She could harnest our powers while I couldn't. Flower and Ryder were out of the question while Thorn was too much of a scaredy cat to do it.

Raven was our salvation. I had to take care of them.

_I had to_.

I closed my eyes and took various deep breaths, trying to find her. Flower was playing with Thorn Jr. in the corner while Thorn was reading a book, probably romantic. Ryder was sharpening a knife and I moved past him, not wanting him to get out. He was dangerous. I found Raven sitting on the floor, meditating. A small orb of dark energy danced around her and I knew I had made the right decision.

"Raven," I greeted and she opened her beautiful caldron-like eyes to look at me. She nodded, already knowing what I had planned and I smiled faintly, feeling myself fade the solid world.

_Today, the noise would end and we would find peace._

* * *

It felt good to be back.

It was dark, no surprise there.

_Focus. _I heard Jinx whisper. I chuckled, knowing how uptight she was when it came to Flower.

I sobered up quickly, knowing the cost of my recklessness. Closing my eyes, I prayed to Nyx and Erebos and willed the darkness to open my shackles. Thankfully, they listened to my prayers and the shackles opened soundlessly.

_Task 1. Complete._ I smiled smugly and unfolded my obsidian wings. I made myself invisible and, with the help of the darkness, I opened the door of the cell. Walking out, I looked at the cell in front of mine and opened it, gazing in horror at my discovery.

_What?_ Jinx asked, feeling my horror through our connection. I showed her what I was seeing mentally and she gasped, seeing the state of the man.

I blocked her out, knowing that her plan just turned a hundred times more dangerous. The man was chained to the wall, wounds pouring blood like waterfalls. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, on the walls. Bile rose in my throat but I pushed it down. A table full of torture devices was next to him and I felt the need to kill something. Someone.

Pushing down that urge, I concentrated on the man. He had messy black hair with a silver streak, unhealthy pale complexion and I felt his desire to die. My heart went out for him but I knew that he would regret dying later on.

_Everybody does._

Darkness enveloped him and his chains broke, propelling him forward. I caught his broken body and wrapped my wings around us like a cocoon. He groaned and opened his eyes. Sea green clashed with honey gold and I was caught speechless. His eyes were dull and broken but something told me that they used to have mirth and mischief.

"Who are you?" he whispered hoarsely and I gave him a slight smirk.

"Your salvation."

He drifted to _unconsciousness_ and I turned around, invisible again. I unwrapped my wings around him and instead, hugged him, flying through the dim hallway. Thankfully, I only encountered weak and easy to kill monsters so I was quickly approaching the exit of this hellhole.

I finally found the way out but regret it immediately as I saw hundreds of monsters milling around. They sensed my presence and snarled at me, charging. I flew high in the air, avoiding the spears and swords they threw at us. I wanted to fight and not escape like a coward but this was Tartarus, the home of monsters, not a silly playground. An arrow scraped my cheek and I hissed, flying higher and faster.

The man's heartbeat was slowing down and I could feel his essence leaving his body. I kept calm though, knowing that I would find help for him. The air was hot and I felt sweat run down my body as I flew above the monsters.

_Finally, finally!_ I saw it, a hole in Tartarus' ceiling. As fast as I could, I flew to it, hope flaring in me like an alarm. I wasn't paying attention though so I didn't see it coming. It was so fast! One second, I'm escaping Tartarus and the next, I'm falling down, a spear lodged in my side.

_Raven?!_ Jinx brought me out of my reverie. She was panicking, I realized.

_I'm okay, Jinx._ I send calm waves towards her. I looked down and saw hoards of monsters waiting for us, hungry for our death. I wouldn't let them have that satisfaction though, with one last powerful flap of my wings, we rose again, this time with such an incredible speed that I hugged him close, not wanting him to fall. His heartbeat was slowing even more and I felt tears in my eyes, not only mine.

_Jinx's._

We were crying for this man, we were crying for our freedom but mostly, we were crying for not helping him quicker.

_But how could we save someone when all we knew was kill?_

With a thud, we dropped to the Underworld ground. I wrapped my wings around him to cushion the fall and I must admit. Falling in a hard floor with a spear on your side is very painful!

_We're free. You did it, Raven!_ Her voice was breathless and filled with disbelief. I smiled tiredly.

_No. We did it._

I broke the shaft of the spear, knowing that I could die from blood loss if I removed it. I inhaled sharply and pulled myself up. With a groan, I held him bridal style. He was easy to carry and that scared us.

My feet dragged through the ground, my throat felt dry and hot, treacherous tears left my eyes.

_It's okay, Raven. We will find help._ Jinx tried to reason with me but she and I both knew she was just trying to convince herself.

I saw Hades' palace and relief filled me but then I saw a man come out of it. He had dark robes fit for a king and something inside of me told me that he was Hades, King of the Underworld, and our master.

"Help."I tried to scream but it only came out as a weak whisper. My side was hurting like Tartarus and a practically dead weight wasn't helping my case. He was getting farther and farther away and I felt Jinx become panicky, knowing that we would die here if I wasn't fast enough.

My wings unfolded a little and propelled us forward, little by little. We were getting closer to the castle but Lord Hades' figure was getting blurrier due to the distance. Anger burned in me, then.

_After all this! We are going to die here? Just because I wasn't fast enough?!_

With my anger, my wings expanded to their full potencial and I followed our Lord into a shadow. "Wait!" I called out, my throat sore and scratchy. He hesitated, like he heard something that he shouldn't, but then he disappeared, ignoring me completely.

Like I was nothing.

Like I was just a shadow.

Wait. I was invisible.

_Stupid_, I facepalmed and Jinx snickered, knowing that I never made mistakes. I made myself visible and putting the man over my shoulder, I followed our Lord's general direction.

* * *

Everyone in the mythological world was in the throne room, discussing Percy Jackson, The Missing Hero. He was no where to be found, not even in my kingdom and I guess I was happy for that.

My brother was slumped in his throne, openly sobbing for his lost son. "How can you argue at a time like this? My son, my baby is missing and you're arguing?" He sobbed and Hestia pulled him in a hug, comforting him with hope.

_My Lord, there has been movement in the Pit,_ Thanatos alerted me and I instantly tensed.

_What do you mean, movement?_ I asked. He hesitated and eventually answered.

_Something came out, my Lord._

Before I could answer, there was a crash. I broke the connection and saw a winged girl crash to the ground. Her obsidian wings wrapped around her like a cocoon and I couldn't help but think that they were almost identical to Thanatos'. She came out of a shadow, the same shadow I had come from.

I remembered when I heard someone calling me and guilt filled me as I realized she was the one who had cried for help.

"Apollo!" Artemis broke the silence. Her twin jumped out of his throne and went to aid the girl.

"Sweetie? Can you open your wings for me?" He quietly asked, gently grabbing her wings. With some difficulty, she unwrapped her wings and everyone gasped.

Because there, in her arms.

Was a bloody man.

* * *

''Save him," she whispered and gave him to Apollo, who laid him on a table. Then, he gasped and staggered like he had just been hit by Zeus' master bolt.

"No," he breathed and Artemis went to see what had affected her twin. She too gasped and clutched her twin's arm.

"Perseus," she whispered and we all gasped. Poseidon immediately ran to him with Nico and the seven on his heels.

The girl was on the ground, forgotten while everyone fretted over the Savior of Olympus. I went to her and kneel down, inspecting her figure.

She was skinny like she had been starved for eras and her skin held an unhealthy pale color. She was covered in dirt and her tattered dress did nothing to cover her form. The dress had blood spots and on her side, something was sticking out.

First, I thought it was a bone but then I realized it was a broken spear.

"You need medical help," I stated and she relaxed, her face taking a serene expression. Like she trusted me.

"My Lord," she greeted but it came out hoarse. Inspecting her face closely, she had a deep cut on her cheek and her eyes were shut. Her hair was knotty and full of twigs and dirt and it was odd, half of it was black while the other was white.

Despite her dirty appearance, I couldn't help but admire her looks. If she was showered and treated well, she would be considered an exotic beauty.

A hand touched my shoulder and I turned around just to see Hera, my beloved sister. She looked at the girl with concern and asked,

"Is she okay?"

I grimaced and in a quiet tone, answered, "She has a broken spear on her side. I would've called Apollo but he's busy with Percy and he won't have energy to save her. Her essence is already leaving her body." Hera nodded and grabbed the girl's hand, comforting her.

The girl opened her eyes, feeling someone grab her hand.

Tired honey gold eyes shone in the light and everything clicked in my head. The black wings, the black hair, honey gold eyes...

_Thanatos_, I called through our connection. The reply was immediate.

_Yes, my Lord?_

_Come to Olympus, it's urgent_.

_Of course, my Lord_

In a flash, he appeared, looking slightly uncomfortable with being in the presence of so many living people.

Zeus then bellowed, "Everybody except the Olympians. Out!" Everybody begrudgingly did so, except Nico, Thalia and the seven. Zeus glared at them, "I said out!"

Thalia glared right back at him, "He's our family, father. We won't leave him!" After a moment of glaring, he sighed.

"You lot can stay,"

"What did you want me for, my Lord?" Thanatos interrupted a witty comment from Thalia. I moved aside and his eyes widened. With a flap of his mighty wings, he was right next to us, holding the girl's hand and brushing her hair out of her face gently. "Jinx?" He whispered, almost disbelievingly.

She looked at him with furrow brows and flinched, probably from the pain on her side. "How do you know Jinx?" He turned confused but brushed her hair nonetheless, pulling the twigs out.

"I'm her father," the Olympians gasped, minus Poseidon who was still fussing over his son. I nodded, already suspecting it.

"But how can that be? You never had any children!" Athena said, gray eyes analyzing every piece of information.

"I fell in love with a mortal eighteen years ago. She was beautiful and we were happy for awhile. But then I saw her on my list and feeling heartbroken, I left her to protect my dead heart. I had to collect her soul though and she told me how our baby Jinx had been taken from her." His eyes were filled with sadness. Then, anger consumed them, "Then I vowed to search for our baby and avenge Liliana's death."

"Jinx, s-sh-she is happy that she found s-some-someone wh-who c-cares for her," The girl said, spluttering blood.

I looked at Thanatos with urgency,"Thanatos, surely your powers can save her?" He looked crestfallen then.

"I do not know, my Lord. Her essence is too far out. But I will try though. Anything for my precious Jinx." He closed his eyes and dark matter crackled around him. It enveloped the two of them so strongly, Hera had to let go of Jinx's hand.

We stook a step back due to the sheer amount of power that was being used. The Olympians were surprised, I guess we often forget that Thanatos is a protogenos and that makes him extremely powerful.

When the dark matter dissolved, Thanatos was holding his daughter to his chest. We looked down, a sign of respect when I saw it. Her essence was slowly coming back to her body.

But what scared me was.

It wasn't just one essence.

They were five.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter! What did you think of it? I take criticism very well so don't be scared to say what you feel. What about pairings?**

**Jinx x Percy**

**Jinx x Nico**

**Percy x Annabeth**

**Percy x Artemis**

**I don't know! Tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do!**

**I also just wanted to say that this story is inspired by blackjackxx's "Broken" so some things may seem identical but I will change it a bit.**


	3. Chapter 2

It was bright.

Too bright.

"Too bright. Is Apollo smiling or something?" I heard watery chuckles and sniffles. The room got darker and I sighed contently.

_Much better._

"Percy. How are you feeling?" I heard Apollo ask. Seriously, I felt like crap. But saying it out loud won't make it any better so I just said.

"Just tired. I think I'll just go back to sleep," I said and focused on drifting into unconsciousness. Then, I heard a voice I've longed to hear for I don't know how much time.

"Seaweed Brain, you can't go to sleep! Can you open your eyes for me?" At that moment, I should've felt happy, enamored, ecstatic even for hearing my girlfriend's voice but I didn't feel anything, I was just numb.

With a lot of willpower, I opened my eyes to look at her. She was different. Her hair wasn't neat and in beautiful curls like before, it was messy and knotty. Her stormy gray eyes were dull and she had deep bags under them. They were filled with tears and I felt bad for making her cry.

With an impressive amount of effort, I reached out and wiped a stray tear away. "Don't cry, Wise Girl."

She smiled, like every wrong in the world didn't matter as long as I called her Wise Girl. I was supposed to feel happy to be reunited with my lover, enamored to the point of forgetting my time in Tartarus, ecstatic with thinking of all the time we would spend together but I didn't feel anything. Like I said, completely numb.

"I'm really tired. Can't I just go to sleep?" I asked, my eyes becoming heavy. I heard Apollo's warnings as a background noise, but Hypnos was pulling me under to a definitely bad dream.

* * *

It was bright.

Too bright to be my room.

I woke up instantly, looking around at my surroundings. The room was white and I had a bed with white sheets. Next to me, there was another bed with the same sheets, a boy in it. Various chairs were around him while mine was empty.

My bottom lip quivered and my eyes welled up.

_Where was I? Where was my daddy?_

I laid down and hid under the sheets, sobbing uncontrollably while shaking like a chihuahua. A hand grabbed the sheets and pulled it.

Trying to be brave for daddy, I looked at the person, trying to glare at her through my wet lashes. It was a man with pale skin, black eyes, and black hair. He was similar to daddy, but daddy had gold eyes.

"Where is daddy?" I shakily asked. His gaze was confused but with a flash, a man appeared. He had gold eyes too and black hair like daddy but daddy was smaller and he didn't have wings.

"Jinx?" He called out unsure.

Tears left my eyes and I buried my face in the sheets. "Who are you? Where am I? I want daddy!" I screamed. Somebody picked me up, unlike the way daddy did and I hit him or her with my tiny fists.

"Shh! It's okay, it's okay, sweetie." A voice soothed. It was girly and it felt warm and nice so I raised my head and looked at a pretty woman with chocolate eyes and hair.

"Who are you? Where's my daddy?" I sobbed quietly and she rubbed her hands in my back comfortingly.

"My name is Hera. I will help you find daddy, okay? What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Flower," I mumbled.

"Well, Flower. Do you know where your daddy is?"

"Daddy is in his castle, Miss Hera. Don't you know him?" I asked, confused.

_Everybody knows my daddy!_

"Castle? What is his name?"

She traded looks with the pale man and the winged one. I gasped.

_She doesn't know my daddy?!_

"My daddy's name is Kronos."

Everybody in the room gasped and looked like they were grounded for a year. The boy didn't wake up and I thought that made him a heavy sleeper.

Miss Hera looked angry, but she tried to cover it for me. "Well, Flower. Let's make a deal. I'll help you find your daddy if," she emphasized, making me stop jumping up and down. "If you come meet my son, Dionysus,"

I considered it. _She will find my daddy if I meet her son? That sounds like a good deal, plus, I'll make a friend!_

"I'll take it!" I grinned, showing my pearly whites. The winged man smiled too, at seeing me smile and I turned confused, tilting my head like a cute puppy.

"Who are you?" I asked, very cutely.

"I am Thanatos, the personification of death," he introduced himself. The pale man stepped up and my big, blue eyes, looked at him with curiosity.

"I am Hades, King of the Underworld," _He's a King too? Maybe he knows daddy!_

"Do you know my daddy, Mister Hades?" He grimaced and looked away.

"We aren't on speaking terms for the moment," he settled for saying.

After a moment of silence, I looked from my place on Miss Hera's lap and looked at the people surrounding the boy.

"What are they doing? Don't they know that staring is rude?" I whispered loudly to my new three friends.

Mister Hades chuckled, although a little sadly and whispered back, "They're waiting for the boy to wake up," I nodded in understanding and pointed out, very smartly if I do say so myself.

"He's Sleeping Beauty, then,"

The people around his bed chuckled for the first time and I felt happy for making them happy.

_Everybody should be happy!_

"Flower, we need to go to work but I'll come back later, okay?" Thanatos said and he flashed out without another word. I looked at the place where he was.

"Wow! He just disappeared! Like," I threw my hands up in the air to prove my point, "Puff!"

"Yes, he did. You, on the other hand, are coming with us," Miss Hera said. I got out of her lap and she stood up. I took her hand and Hades' and held them while skipping out of the white room.

_I'm going to make a new friend!_

* * *

We were seated on our thrones having a meeting, waiting for the missing Queen of the Gods and the King of the Underworld when they walk in, hand in hand with the winged girl from before.

She was swinging their hands like a child would and was humming loudly, looking like a seven-year-old instead of a seventeen years old.

"What is the meaning of this, Hera?!" Father screamed, always the dramatic one. I rolled my eyes and flipped the page of my magazine, reading about the delay of the Italian grapes this year. Mother snorted and said bluntly,

"Calm down, Zeus. If I wanted to be with Hades, I wouldn't have married you," Father got red in the face, but wisely chose to be quiet.

Stepmother and Uncle then came to me with a serious expression. I raised my eyebrows and the winged girl looked at me in confusion. "He's the son you were talking about, Miss Hera?" She whispered loudly, eyeing me with a frown, "He's very old,"

Apollo and Hermes bursted out laughing while I sneered at the little girl.

"Dionysus, you need to check her for any type of disorder," my stepmother commanded and I pointed at Apollo.

"He can do it," the girl looked at Apollo and when he grinned at her, she squeaked and grabbed my leg.

"I prefer grandpa!" She exclaimed, then, she looked at Apollo with a scared face, "He's creepy," Hermes snickered while Apollo pouted and slouched on his throne like a little child.

"I'm not your grandpa, annoying brat!" I growled, "What's your name anyway?" She grinned, almost blinding me with her white teeth.

"Flower!"

"Well, Flower, how old are you?" she rubbed her chin while thinking like she was scrubbing an invisible beard. Then, she looked at her hands and started counting. When she reached seven, she showed me her fingers.

"I'm this much!" I looked at Apollo with a grave face and he nodded, confirming that she wasn't lying. But, that was impossible.

We all looked at her intently, trying to figure out what was wrong when I had an idea. I summoned a mirror and gave it to her.

"What do you see, Flower?" I asked, my mind searching all of the disorders she could have.

She grinned at the mirror and opened her mouth, "Well, grandpa. I have big, blue eyes. Blonde hair in big curls. I have a tan and I have cute, little dimples. Oh! And I'm missing a tooth!"

After she finished, Father looked at her with a scolding look, "It's bad to lie, Flower. Tell us what you see!" She grounded her foot and whined.

"I am telling the truth!" when Apollo nodded, we all looked at her with confusion while Apollo and I looked at her with pity.

The girl had MPD.

_Multiple Personality Disorder._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait! I just have school and this is my first fanfic and I want it to be perfect! What do you think it's going to happen next?**

**I'm also sorry for the dialogue but it's important for you to find out the differences between her "personalities".**

**So, you met Flower!**

**Before I go, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you gorgeous demigods who followed and reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**Until next time, my fellow campers!**


	4. Chapter 3

"So, let me get this straight. This girl, daughter of Thanatos, an extremely powerful demigod has Multiple Personality Disorder with unknown personalities who may, or may not be fighting with Cronus against Olympus," Zeus summarized, his hand already gripping his master bolt.

I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip on Jinx'/ Flower's hand, who was too busy doing a thumb war with Hermes. "Zeus, think clearly before you do something rash. The girl clearly endangered her life to save Perseus', if she worked for the Titan Lord, she would've left him to die," Poseidon tensed and stared at Jinx/ Flower.

She was acting like a seven years old girl which was odd, considering that she almost died from a spear on her side. I deduced she had a different take on reality and I haven't decided yet if that was a good or a bad thing.

_Only time would tell._

"I propose this plan. We let the girl go to camp with Perseus when he's well enough and she will be put in the Hades' cabin where Nico DiAngelo and Hazel Levesque will keep an eye out for anything incriminating. During the day, she will be in the Big House with Dionysus, who will keep us updated on her mental condition. With this plan, she will be safe if she's innocent and we will know if any of her personalities want to overthrow the gods," Athena explained and I couldn't help but feel grateful. This girl acted so much like a child, it was affecting my maternal side.

Zeus nodded, "Very well. The girl is to be on Camp Half-Blood when the time comes. Meeting adjourned,"

We got out of our thrones and mingled while I pulled the child away, "Come, Flower. We're going to see Sleeping Beauty!" She looks at me with big, innocent eyes.

"Really?" She jumped up and down, "C'mon then, Miss Hera!"

She dragged me towards the door and I giggled, telling her to calm down, not noticing my husband's awe-filled expression.

* * *

I skipped towards the white room and saw Sleeping Beauty and his friends. I giggled quietly as I saw him still sleeping.

He was really tired, I thought.

"Why is he not waking up?" a girl cried out, grasping his hand in her own. She was pretty with blonde hair just like me.

The girl next to her hugged her, telling her that everything was going to be okay while the pretty girl sobbed in her friend's embrace.

"Hey, don't cry!" I walked towards her," Everybody knows that he's going to wake up after a true love's kiss," they looked at me like I was a huge teddy bear and I grinned.

_That would be pretty awesome!_

"He's not sleeping, Flower," a boy in the corner of the room muttered. He was really cool, with black hair and black eyes."This isn't a fairytale. He wasn't cursed by an evil fairy and a kiss won't wake him. He's in a coma,"

"Nico," a boy snapped. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. We could be twins!

"What? It's the truth, Grace. He was tortured. He won't wake up good as new," Nico snapped at him.

"You know, Nico," I chirped, drawing attention towards myself, "Fairy tales aren't supposed to make us believe in fantasies, they're supposed to give us hope. That in the end, everything will turn out alright and the villain will be beaten,"

Miss Hera and Sleeping Beauty's friends looked at me with shock and awe. I guess they weren't expecting me to say it. I ignored them and jumped on top of Sleeping Beauty, grinning from ear to ear.

The crying girl tried to stop me but I wouldn't have it. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth," she muttered.

" Well, Annabeth, this is what you have to do. You have to come near him, say you love him and then kiss him," to prove my point, I kissed him on the cheek and turned towards her, "See? Just like that Annie. But on the lips!" I giggled.

I was planning to get out of the bed when the boy shifted from under me, groaning quietly. Apparently, no one heard it but they jumped up, seeing him shift.

Groaning some more, he opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. When he did, I held my breath as I looked at sea green orbs staring into my own.

* * *

I felt something soft touch my cheek and stirred, groaning at the pain that shot through me. I opened my eyes, but instantly regretted as I was hit with a very bright light.

I blinked rapidly and when my eyes adjusted, I stared at bright, golden eyes. We stared in each other's eyes until something snapped inside them and they turned dull, losing their sparkle. At first I was confused until I remembered what this girl had done.

Raising my shaking arm, I gently rested my hand on her cheek. Her skin was almost the same tone as mine and I felt rage course through my veins as I thought of Kronos.

"You're real," I whispered and just like that, understanding crossed through her eyes. She smirked at me.

"You alright now? Are you going to be quiet? I was getting tired of your voice," gasps flew everywhere, but I didn't mind the disrespect because she was trying to hide it.

I saw it though.

_Concern_.

Right there, clear as Apollo's teeth in her eyes. Suddenly, she hissed and dove towards the darkest part of the room right as fourteen flashes made me cringe away.

Dad immediately pulled me into a bone crushing hug which actually cracked some of mine. He let go of me with a sorrowful look and I felt a little pricking behind my eyes, but I pushed it down. I smiled a little at him and he seemed happy after.

Hera said something to Mr. D who nodded, and enveloped me in a gentle hug. I couldn't help but inhale her motherly scent. She smelled like vanilla and chocolate.

_Best combination ever._

Next was Lady Hestia and her body was warm, hope enveloping my heart in a big hug. Apollo bounced over to me and did some normal test until he deemed me ready to return to camp in a week's time.

What confused me was a bulky man with obsidian wings trying to fit in the shadows. He was with Mr.D circling something.

Someone.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried, Seaweed Brain," a broken sob broke through my thoughts. Annie jumped on me and I flinched for her abrupt jump made pain shot through me. She hugged me tightly and cried into my chest.

My heart constricted in pain as I saw her state more soberly. She was me and I was the cause. I wrapped my arms aroung her and weaved my fingers through her hair, shushing her gently. She must've felt so guilty all this time. I mean, when he took me I was in my cabin, pacing back and forth because I had just had a fight with Annabeth.

The truth was, after the war, the golden couple was never the same. We drifted apart and I had begun to question if our so-called love was actually love at all.

But now, we will fix our relationship. We will definitely make this work.

_I hope._

* * *

I was in the shadows. Away from the light.

_I hated light._

A man, Dionysus, approached me accompanied by another, Thanatos.

_My father_.

I felt my cheeks dampen and he had tears in his eyes as well. I jumped him when he came close, still in the dark.

He might be my father, but my opinion of light won't change because of him.

"Oh, Jinx! My dear, Jinx!" He cried and I hugged him tighter, tears staining his shirt, but none of us cared. We were too deep to come back out.

"I-I t-thought I-I-I w-was a-alone! That I didn't have anyone waiting for me out of that hellhole!" I sobbed like a pathetic child.

I hated being weak and I hated showing weakness even more.

"I'll be here for you," he pulled away to look into my eyes, "Always and forever," the force of his words hit me hard and for the first time, I felt happy.

Safe.

I smiled at him, not a full grin, -Hades knows I'm not prepared for such task- but a small, soft, gentle smile that made him smile at me too.

_But you know what the best part was?_

_It was real. And I knew that I wouldn't wake up in a dark cell, dreading the moment that** he** would walk in and destroy my little fantasy._

_Because for the first time._

_I felt safe._

* * *

**So... What did you think? Comments, please!**

**Moving on...**

**I'm so so so sorry for not uploading for so long. My reason at first was laziness but then, it changed to frustration. You won't believe how many times I wrote this chapter! I write in my tablet and it deletes itself sometimes and I just want to rip my hair out!**

** Rant over.**

**Now, I had this idea about another Percy Jackson story about a Greek mythology TV show but I don't know if I should leave it and focus on Insanity or work on both of them.**

**Thoughts!**

**Again, forgive me for my lateness,-totally a word- and please tell me what you think about what's going to happen in Insanity.**

**Goodbye, my fellow campers and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**...**

**Face palm moment!**

**Wrong book reference.**


	5. Chapter 4

A cough interrupted our Crying Fest.

"So, you're Jinx?" Dionysus said and I instantly put my hard face on. Smirking, I replied,

"Yeah, grandpa. Why do you want to know?"

He sneered at me and continued.

"So you're the original host?" I nodded and sobering up, I cut him off, making him glare at me.

"Look, Dionysus. I know everything that Flower did and say and I remember everything she remembers. I know all of my personalities and I can tell you now if you want to," he nodded, urging me to proceed, "There's Flower, Raven, Ryder, and Thorn. Raven is the only one who can harness our powers and she was the one who saved the man. Ryder is dangerous. If he ever gets out, you have to kill me," I said seriously.

Father's eyes widened and he looked at me with shock. Dionysus looked intrigued and raised a brow. "And why is that?"

"He's very determined to ruin my life and he only came out once. Not pretty," I grimaced, pushing bad memories aside. They let it go, but Father clutched me tighter. "Moving on, Thorn is a very calm person. He prefers to be in his own little place and not be disturbed... Oh! And he's scared. Of practically everything so if I start screaming out of nowhere, he probably took over."

Dionysus nodded and went back to the group. My gaze went to the man we saved and was surprised. His aura just got ten times more powerful and he seemed more...handsome. Annabeth, I think, was practically on top of him, smiling like she just won the lottery. Her eyes so full of love and pride for him that it almost hurt to watch. Oh, how I longed to have someone to look at me that way like I was his one and only.

I turned to the man, expecting him to look at her the same way, but although he wore a smile, his eyes were dull, sad, broken.

_Much like my own._

* * *

Power coursed through my veins, but I couldn't help but feel vulnerable. Weak.

After two years of torture, you start to get a little insecure about yourself.

Annabeth was on my lap, smiling like she had just won her mother's approval of something and looking at me from time to time, to make sure I was real, I suppose. I couldn't help but envy her. How she could smile just like that, in a snap of fingers while I slowly decay, unnoticed to the onlookers. I feel like my worst demons were right now in this room, in the shadows, waiting for the final battle, fighting over who would be the one to end me in the most painful strike.

My friends looked happy while I just wanted to wither away.

It wasn't fair.

_No_, I stopped myself,_ they're happy I'm here with them. Just because they're not as messed up as me doesn't mean that they have to be sad all the time._

"-rcy! Percy!"Annabeth brought me out of my reverie. Everybody stopped to look at me like I was a pitiful, wounded animal.

In a sense. I was.

"I'm fine," I lied. I knew they didn't believe me, but they didn't push me. Annie had a frown on her face and I felt bad for making her worry. Taking her hand in mine, I smiled at her. It was fake nonetheless, "Wise Girl, everything will be fine. We're going to be okay," I couldn't help but bitterly think that she was being unfair. I mean, I was the one, stuck in Tartarus for two years and she is the one who needs to be comforted.

_Stop_, I internally shouted,_ He did this to you! Look at you! You're being the unfair one! You went through hell! Yes. But she did too!_

My demons were haunting me, changing me until I was unrecognizable. I was going mad and fast.

"Percy, I wanted to talk to you about the next weeks at camp," Athena said, making the Olympians nod. "After you recover, you will go to camp, where all of you will keep an eye out for Jinx. She will be in the Hades cabin and she will be tutored by Dionysus. She's very powerful and we have to make sure she's on our side."

We all nodded, but I asked her, "Who's Jinx, Lady Athena?" Everybody looked at the shadows on the corner of the room. Golden eyes stared at mine and I swear to Zeus I saw a smirk.

"I am"

* * *

It was dark.

I guess I was used to it.

I looked at the ceiling, trying not to fall asleep. Why fall asleep if you're going to have a nightmare?

"It's enchanting, isn't it?" a voice asked me. I turned to my right and saw Jinx on the bed next to me, twirling her hair.

I continued to look at the ceiling.

"What is?"

"The darkness," was her answer. I shrugged.

_The light was different. It was harsh. It showed you the ugly truths in life and gave you no room to escape. I now understood Nico's love for the shadows_.

"I love the darkness. It's comforting," She said, and I imagined her shrugging like it was no big deal, "The light is cruel to me," I didn't push her on that subject despite my strong curiosity.

"That's weird," I commented and instantly felt her heated gaze, "You loving the darkness. Weren't you in a cell like me?" I was expecting pain from my brain, relishing in old, but still fresh memories, but I didn't feel anything. I felt... light, even. Like when Atlas took the weight of the world from my shoulders.

"Yeah, I was,"

Silence ensued and nervousness kicked in. Had I said something wrong? "Y-yeah, well, thank you. For saving me and everything," I stuttered, meaning every word.

"You shouldn't. I almost killed you while saving you," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, but I heard the underline guilt. I turned towards her to see Jinx playing with a golden orb of power. It was swirling around her hand and it fit in perfectly with the darkness in the room.

"No, you didn't, Jinx." I denied, "You saved me while everyone was up here, mourning for me instead of looking for me down there. They were too scared," I bitterly commented. I couldn't help it.

She stopped and the orb of power flew towards me, lighting my face. She stared at me for the longest time and finally said, "They're getting to you. Your demons." I froze and she continued, "Don't let them," thankfully, she didn't push me, "They were worried sick for you. I can't relate to you, though. The only people I trust is me, myself and I. And Father, of course,"

"I wish I could be like you, have a heart of stone and-"

"I don't have a heart of stone. I wear my heart on my sleeve and because of that, I need to pretend that I don't have one so people won't abuse it. After eighteen years of captivity, you start to pick up survival instincts that normal people don't have. I got abused enough," she muttered the last part, "You're in the denial phase, I've been through that. That was how Flower was created,"

"Does that mean I'll gain a new personality?" I teased lightly. It was weird though, the feeling was so foreigner. She chuckled and the shadows seemed to cling to her even more. I watched it with amazement and breathed out softly, "How can you do that? The shadows, they..." I let it hang in the air.

"My grandparents," she answered and I frowned, not understanding where she was going with this, "You know, I'm a daughter of Thanatos, so my grandparents are-"

"Erebos and Nyx," I realized. She was powerful then, very powerful.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she scolded, "My grandparents are Erebos and Nyx and I don't know, they've taken a liking to me, I guess. They helped me save you so I'm thankful for that,"

I couldn't help but laugh. It was weird. Like riding your bike after a lot of time without it. First, you think you're going to fall because you forgot how to ride it but then, it all flows naturally, like you never forgot in the first place. "Nyx hates me and Erebos probably hates me too because his wife hates me,"

"They don't hate you. I don't think anyone could hate you," she said softly and the orb of power transformed into a hand that caressed my cheek. The touch was feathery and almost nonexistent, but my breath still hitched as the golden hand traced a long scar on my cheek to my collarbone. Kronos had made it when he came in mad at someone and took it out on me, using his scythe and making it ten times more agonizing. "You're safe. You're here and safe. Don't worry about anything, okay? Just...let go," her soft voice lulled me to sleep and as much as I fought it. I couldn't seem to win.

So I let go.

And that was the best sleep I ever had since I returned.

* * *

I woke up with the urge to puke.

I ran to the bathroom and bile rose in my throat. I threw up acid and blood, making me gag and tears slipped from my eyes.

While I was emptying my already empty stomach, a cold hand rubbed my back comfortably and someone pulled my hair back. Blood was dripping from my chin and I was shaking all over.

"Are you okay?" I heard Percy ask. I spat blood in the toilet and turned to him with a bitter smile.

"No. And I don't think I will ever be," he eyed me in concern while he was helping me stand up. He sat me on his bed and I saw a think line of perspiration on his forehead.

He was weak, but he still helped me.

My heart skipped a beat at the act of kindness.

Apollo skipped into the room. "Good morning, my beauti-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a flash, he was standing next to me. "What happened?"

My body lost all strength and I laid down on Percy's bed. "I don't feel so good," I said, burying my face in his pillow. Apollo touched my back and he seemed to glow golden for a minute until it was gone. I instantly felt better, but before I could express my gratitude, my vision went black.

_Not again_, I internally groaned.

I felt myself jump into Percy's arms, away from Apollo, "Ew! What are you doing here, creepy man?" My voice was higher and childish, something that I never was.

Apollo instantly knew what was wrong and I thanked my lucky stars for that. "Flower, I was just helping Percy here-"

"Who's Percy?" my split personality said dumbly. I wanted to tear my hair out, but I was somewhat thankful that I didn't have to engage in any kind of conversation with Percy.

Last night was a mistake on my part. I dropped my barriers and talked to a man that I haven't known for very long. In fact, I told him things that I shouldn't about my heart and- Oh Gods! I caressed his cheek!

_Definitly a mistake._

* * *

**This is it for now.**

**The only thing to justify my lateness is because I write very slowly and I question everything I write. I'm a perfectionist. **

**Sue me.**

**This story will have slow updates, but please don't give up on me! I will try to update faster, but I can't promise anything.**

**I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

The story was about to start.

I could feel it.

Miss Hera combed my hair while I was looking at her with a thoughtful expression. She noticed and with a soft smile, she asked, "What is it, Flower?"

Heat spread through my cheeks and I looked down. "Can I ask you something, Miss Hera?" I asked back in a low voice. She stopped combing my hair, worried.

"Anything,"

"...Can you..." I couldn't spit it out.

The truth was I have been here for a week and it has been wonderful, but I was leaving soon. They talked lowly, thinking that I wouldn't hear, but I'm very persistent! I was leaving to somewhere new and I was scared.

Daddy wasn't here. We couldn't find him.

I just wanted someone to be here. Always. And make me blue cookies.

At least that's what Nico told me mommies do.

What if the new people didn't like me?

I would be alone.

"Yes?" she urged me on.

"Do you... Want to be my... Mommy?" I hid my face in my hands, not wanting to see her face. The room was quiet until I felt soft hands touch mine. They pulled mine away from my face and I opened my eyes to see Miss Hera crouching in front of me with a big smile on her face.

I instantly jumped her and we hugged for the longest time until we heard a cough. We pulled away and I saw Thanatos rubbing his neck.

"Hello, Thanatos," Mommy said politely. I grinned and waved at him.

He smiled at my cuteness and stepped forward. "Can I...?" she nodded wordlessly and giving me a smile, she flashes out. It was still weird to see them that!

"Hey, Thanos! Why are you here?" he furrowed his eyebrows, confusion swirling in his eyes.

"...Thanos?"

"Yeah! It's a nickname! Thanatos, Thanos!" I explained, moving my hands around to prove my point. He chuckled and came closer, taking something from his pocket. It was shiny and I looked at it with wonder, "What is that?"

"A necklace. It is very important and I must ask of you to take good care of it," snapping his fingers, the necklace appeared on my neck.

"Is it yours?" I asked breathlessly. He chuckled again and shook his head.

"No, it is from my mother, Nyx. It is very powerful so don't break it," he warned and I nodded obediently. He got a sad look on his face as he looked at me, "You are so much like me. I wish you would be more like Liliana..." he muttered, more to himself, but I heard it anyway.

"Liliana? Who's she?" I tilted my head, confused. He shook his head again like it didn't matter who she was and caressed my cheek, stepping back.

"I have to go now. Take care of yourself, Flower," and with that he flashed out. I looked at where he had been.

"How do they do that?" I asked myself, rubbing my chin.

Deciding on postponing, I shrugged, skipping out the room. We have been staying at creepy man's castle while Sleeping Beauty healed.

A cold, they said. However, I don't think people with a cold cough out red, goey stuff.

My white sundress glittered against the chandelier's lights. Miss Hera -or now Mommy- gave me this dress so I could be, and I quote "the fairest of them all". That was very 'Evil Queen-y' of her. But I knew she was a very kind person on the inside.

The halls were bright, but silent. I skipped towards the double doors and pushed them open. Everybody was already seated.

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Creepy Man and Mommy on one side. Artie, Aphie, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank on the other. Mister Zeus and Mister Hades were on both ends of the table, glaring at each other. The others couldn't come although Grandpa told Mommy "I do not want to breathe the same air as this foolish infant".

Whatever that meant.

I took a seat next to Mommy, my necklace fitting perfectly between my collarbones. Mommy looked at it with curiosity. "Who gave you that, Flower?"

I grinned at her, "Thanos did! He said it was his mother's," I told her and she smiled at me.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Now that we are all here. Let's begin!" Instantly, thousands of platters with food appeared on the table. My stomach growled and I giggled quietly. Everybody started a little chatter while taking what they wanted while Mommy took my plate.

"What do you want, sweetie?" she asked.

I thought about it. "I want the chocolate pudding first!" she shook her head, making me frown.

"You can't eat dessert first. It isn't good for you," she scolded, but I pouted.

"I want the pudding," i grumbled and she just ignored me, putting mashed potatoes, roasted beef and veggies on my plate. "No!" I whined, "I don't want veggies! I don't like them," I crossed my arms.

She sighed, taking all the veggies except the orange ones. "Just carrots, then. Vegetables are important, Flower,"

"I don't wanna!" I whined again.

"Carrots are good for your eyes. Carrots make them brighter, like little stars. You want to have beautiful eyes, do you not?" I nodded obediently and tentatively poked the carrots. When it didn't jump or move whatsoever, I put a little bit in my mouth.

"See, isn't it good?" she cooed and I grumbled under my breath, nodding.

It wasn't so bad.

"So, we'll be living in two days," Thalia said, breaking the silence. Piper nodded, "Yeah, we're going to Camp Half-Blood," she said, but it was mostly directed at me. I think they were expecting me to cry or something, but I already knew.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked her and she promptly nodded.

"Of course, Flower! You are very likeable," she smiled.

"But what about my hair and my clothes and my teeth and my-" I rambled, feeling nervous all over again.

Aphie cut me off, "Don't worry about a thing, Flower. If you're worried about that, tomorrow you can come to my personal mall and we'll get some things for you,"

My big eyes widened, "You can do that, Aphie?"

She scoffed, "Of course I can do that! I'm a goddess, I can do anything,"

Well, tomorrow is going to be great!

* * *

Pink.

Pink everywhere.

_This was a complete nightmare._

Yesterday, Lady Aphrodite agreed to let Flower take clothes from her personal mall. I really don't understand all the fuss about Flower or Jinx or whatever her name is. Yeah, she was held captive all her life and she has MPD, but she's not the Savior of Olympus.

She's not Percy.

_But she did save him while you didn't_, my inner self reminded me.

Okay, maybe I was a little jealous, but can you blame me?

I remember when Seaweed Brain woke up, he looked at me with broken and empty eyes and it hurt. A lot.

But then, when he woke up under Flower or Jinx or whatever her name is, he looked at her like she was a goddess while she disrespected him blantantly. That hurt. Even more.

So excuse me if I'm a little bitter.

However, I can't seem to hate Flower. She's just so innocent and naive... I just can't hate her.

So now here we are.

Lady Hera and Lady Aphrodite are helping Flower with clothes while the rest are around, doing Gods-know-what. I also don't understand what is Hera's play here. She hates demigods, but now she's all maternal with Flower or Jinx or whatever her name is.

I just came because of Percy.

Speaking of Percy... Where is he now?

I walked around and saw Leo and Nico by the bras. Leo was putting one on while Nico just shook his head at his friend. Those two have a weird relationship that I will never understand.

Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were by the shoes. Hazel and Piper were positively squealing and grabbing every pair of shoes they found in their way. Despite being a tomboy, Piper can't resist the shoes. No girl can.

Seeing no signs of Percy anywhere, fear started clogging up my veins.

_What if they took him again? What if his stitches opened and he was bleeding out on the floor?_

Oh_ Gods._

My pace fastened and I checked aisle by aisle. Desperation was all I could feel while I practically ran through the room. I was losing faith when I saw him.

He was in the darker division where the clothes were darker and punkish. Thalia was behind him, far enough to give him space, but close enough to keep an eye on him. The huge breath I was holding was released and I felt my shoulders relax.

Strangely, he had girl clothes on his forearm, all black or gray. Deciding to make a light comment, I teased, "I didn't know you were into that, Seaweed Brain. I would never expect you to be a drag queen kind of guy,"

Unfortunately, he jumped out of his skin at hearing my voice. Thalia and I watched in pity as all the clothes dropped to the ground and he quickly picked them up, trying to slow down his heartbeat.

He looked at me and I gave him a sheepish smile, "I didn't mean to scare you, Percy,"

He shook his head, but I could see that his hands were still shaking. I approached him and touched his shoulder, "So what are the clothes for?" I decided to change the subject, he was clearly not good enough to joke around.

"Jinx," he answered quietly and pain pinched my heart, "Flower will most likely pick everything white and pink and those colors will make Jinx vomit," he explained quietly and jealousy made its way through my whole body.

He obviously knew her enough to know what she liked and what she didn't.

And that hurt. A lot.

I know Percy and I haven't been good since the War. Things were turning bland and we couldn't seem to find that flame that we had before. Sometimes, I wondered if we would be happier just best friends.

We were the 'golden couple'. We were supposed to be together forever and then some. But we just weren't the same anymore.

I wanted to try though. I wanted to try and bring that flame back.

I could only hope that he wanted that too.

* * *

**So...**

**I am so so so so so so SORRY!**

**I know, I'm a heartless bitch.**

**Hope you liked it though.**

**Toodles.**


	7. Chapter 6

This was it.

We were leaving Olympus for good now.

My trolley was behind me, forgotten while I clutched Mommy's skirt. "I don't wanna go! Please!"

Mommy bent down to my height and dried my cheeks, smilling sadly, "You have to go, Flower. You won't be alone, I promise. You'll have tons of friends there with you," I stubbornly shook my head, not wanting to let go.

"No!" everybody sighed as I said that.

We should've left an hour ago, but I have been in this position ever since. Finally, someone had enough.

They picked me up, kicking and screaming and threw me over their shoulder. I reached out, "No! Wait! Mommy! Mommy! Please!" they all seemed to just stop and stare. At Mommy and I.

Why? I have no idea.

"Goodbye, Flower," she said.

And then, I cried and screamed and squirmed, but she was getting farther and farther away. So I closed my eyes and thought of good things.

I think I fell asleep somehow because when I woke up, I was on a comfy couch with a blanket draped over me. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, hoping to find anyone familiar.

I jumped from the couch when I saw a girl sitting next to me, a wide grin on her face, making her purple eyes sparkle. They seemed a little puffy, but she had probably taken a nap too.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. Despite being slightly drowsy, my mind registered one thing.

Potential friend.

"Hi," I muttered back, rubbing my eyes. She dropped the smile a little like she knew it was making me uncomfortable in my sleepy state.

She stuck her hand out, "I'm Odyssia, but you can call me Odds," she introduced herself and my eyes widened.

Pretty with a pretty name!

I shook her hand, a smile forming on my face, "I'm Flower!" She grinned and shook my hand harder, making her curly hair bounce around.

We stood there, shaking hands for a long time, giggling over nothing. It was really nice.

I never had a girl friend before.

Well, except for Annie, Thalia, Piper and Hazel, but Annie avoided me at all costs, Thalia was cool, but we could never talk about anything girly, Piper gave off a weird something and Hazel was actually really sweet to me.

"Do you want to be friends?" she asked nervously and I grinned, shaking her hand rapidly.

"Of course!" We giggled and let go, our hands throbbing.

"So, are we at camp?" I asked nervously, fiddling with the hem of my dress. She nodded, "Yeah, but this is just the Big House, it's where Chiron and Dionysus live. Do you know who they are?" she explained.

"Chiron is the Centaur, right?" she nodded appraisingly, "And Grandpa lives here? Really?!" I asked excitingly and she laughed.

"You seriously call my dad 'Grandpa'? He must be so pissed!" she laughed and I nodded proudly until it clicked in my brain.

"Wait. You're Grandpa's daughter?! But you're so pretty!" I threw my hands up in the air to emphasize. She laughed some more, looked around to make sure no one was around and motioned me closer, whispering.

"Between the two of us, I get my looks from my Mom," and we both fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

A knock interrupted our laughter. Sleeping Beauty came in and he avoided looking at Odyssia, staring at the floor instead.

"Chiron wants to meet you," He told me and I gave my new friend, who for some reason wasn't smiling anymore, one last smile before skipping out the door.

When I turned around, I saw her head leaning against his shoulder, tears welling in her eyes, and he whispering something to her.

I shrugged and continued on, looking for a half-man, half-horse creature.

Grown-ups. Will never understand them.

* * *

I gently closed the door as to not wake the girl up and entered the Rec Room. The room was filled with the Seven, Thalia and Nico. I immediately focused on the man who was self-consciously rubbing his arms.

My eyes filled with tears.

Percy looked so different.

He was paler and skinnier, a scar starting from his cheek and disappearing under the fabric of his shirt. He was fidgety and his shoulders were slumped like he had no more purpose to live.

He looked haunted, like something had broke inside him, something that couldn't be glued back together. His once beautiful sea green aura was now muddy and turning to black which was never a good sign.

All in all, Percy Jackson was barely recognizable.

I ran to him and engulfed him in a big hug, careful not to hug him too tightly. I remembered back to the time when I woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air, shouting all over Camp, looking for Percy.

Mostly thought me crazy, but Annabeth, Leo and Nico, they believed me. We searched the night away and that's when I realized that my dream had come true.

Percy Jackson was gone.

And he was gone for a year and a half because I wasn't fast enough to predict such a terrible fate for him. He was the last person to deserve it.

His fragile arms came around me and he hugged me back. My head rested on his chest due to my small stature and I listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Percy," I breathed. Saying his name made the situation more real and tears threatened to fall, but I refused. This man didn't need anyone to cry for him.

He didn't need pity.

"I'm here," he said softly and just like that, I was free. The burden on my shoulders was no longer there and I could breathe again. I let go and promptly narrowed my eyes at the people sitting around the table.

My eyes were still a little blurry, but my rage didn't diminish with tears. "How could you, guys?" I whispered brokenly. They gained guilty expressions and opened their mouths to apologize when I continued, "A week and half. That's how long you've been gone. A week and a half with no words from you. I was already expecting the worst!" I tried to keep my voice down, I didn't need Percy's saviour to wake up with this.

"I'm sorry, Odds, we were kinda busy and we forgot," Leo tried to apologize, but it only made me angrier.

"Busy? Busy?!" I hissed, "No IM's, no sign, no text, not even a freaking owl,"

He put his hands up in surrender, "Geez, woman! I was waiting for my best friend to wake up from a coma. Sorry I didn't leave a memo," he said, looking a little annoyed and his eyes glazed a bit like he was bored and daydreaming.

Annabeth and the others shook their hands, knowing he was just digging his own grave.

I saw red in that moment, "He's my best friend too, Leo! And I was here, worried sick, already thinking of the possibility of all of you being dead!"

"He was in a coma," he repeated like it changed everything. It didn't. "My best friend was in a coma. My first thought wasn't exactly to IM you and tell you the newest gossip," he said sarcastically, articulating the 'best friend' like Percy wasn't my best friend too. He was.

"Your best friend?!" I echoed incredulously, "I've known him longer," I admit that was a childish line, but something inside just snapped.

How could he be so calm and sarcastic about this? His best friend's life was at stake here.

"I fought battles with him, I won a war by his side," he argued, "What have you ever done for him? Draw him a picture?" And I froze. He froze. Everybody froze.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I clenched my hands. How dare he use my own insecurities against me?! His eyes widened and his head turned to look at me for the first time during this whole argument.

"I-I-I am so so sorry, Odds! I-I didn't mean-" he rapidly tried to atone the damage, but he knew there was no turning back.

"Don't lie to me, Valdez," I spit coldly at him, "Anger just brings out the truth in people," I turned around, trying to keep my composure, but I was slowly crumbling down. "If I'm that useless, then you won't miss me at all," I concluded.

His voice shook when he replied, "W-what a-are you saying?" he said it like he was afraid of the answer and it just only made me madder.

Now he regrets it?!

"We're over," I put a fist to my mouth to muffle my sobs, but I'm pretty sure they could see my shaking shoulders.

I exited the room and he called out to me, "Odds! Odds! Odyssia!" I ignored him and I could already imagine his intense eyes lose their flame, his back slouch and his arms going up to hold his head like he always did when he knew he had screwed up. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly and a sob racked my body.

Well, too late.

* * *

**So...NEW CHAPTER!**

**And you met Leo's girlfriend- Oh, I mean ex-girlfriend!*cue evil cackle***

**What did you think of her? Pretty nice lady in my opinion, but I'm the author so...**

**Her name is Odyssia! Pretty unusual name! And pretty ironic too so whoever guesses why gets a virtual blue cookie!**

**YAY!**

**All hail, Sally Jackson's majestic, out of this world, blue cookies!**


	8. Chapter 7

"You're an idiot," Annabeth growled and for once, I didn't deny it.

I don't know what came over me. She arrived, hugged Percy and turned to us and I just felt...

_Annoyed._

_"What have you__ ever done for him? Draw him a picture?"_ I had said to her, and even from my spot I could hear her heart breaking. It was no secret that she felt useless, but I just threw that at her face and expected forgiveness.

Even I knew that she wouldn't forgive me.

She left, shoulders shaking with sobs and guilt clawed at my heart. I had caused that, I had made my girlfriend, the most important person in the world to me cry and my own heart broke at seeing her that distraught.

We stood in silence, unaware of the smirk that had formed on a demigod's face. After awhile, Percy shook his head and left the room. Nobody followed him, but I could see that Annabeth wanted to.

I heard him say something to Flower that made her skip towards us and then, silence. I could only hope that he was talking to Odds and comforting her while I couldn't.

"Where's Chiron?" the bubbly girl asked. Piper looked at her with a smile, a weak one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Upstairs. He's on the porch playing pinochle," Flower nodded and bounded out the room, all the happiness left leaving with her.

Jason stood up, followed by Piper and after gripping my shoulder, they, too, left. Soon, all of them left me except Annabeth, who preferred staying and glare daggers at me.

"You're an idiot," she insulted me again and all I could do was nod. Percy came back, gave me a disappointed stare and nodded at the door, motioning towards Annabeth.

She immediately stood up. This week and a half, they have been taking little walks to rekindle their love or something like that. Apparently, Annabeth was trying to revive some memories and trying to bring the old Percy back.

Despite being the smartest out of all of us, she still couldn't comprehend that the old Percy was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. He will never be the same again and she couldn't accept that.

If they ever rekindled their love, it would never be the same as before, that's for sure.

I, personally, thought that their love was long gone, even before he was taken and that they would be better off as best friends. However, what do I know about love? I just got dumped.

_And back to 'depressing mode'. _

* * *

We left the Rec Room and went to take a stroll through the Camp.

I still couldn't believe that Leo could be dumb enough to say that to Odyssia. Odyssia was full of light and quirky and people thought that nothing could get to her, but Leo knows better than anyone that she always felt useless. She couldn't fight, she couldn't see, she couldn't control her powers, she lived in a basement her whole life for the Gods' sakes! The only thing she could do was paint glimpses of the future and that wasn't helpful at all, in her mind anyway.

But then, she got her quest to figure out who she really was, she found out that she was Ananke's champion and that she was similar to Ananke in every way possible. Both couldn't control their powers so they had to live in someplace secluded. While that place was the Big House's basement for Odyssia, Ananke was trapped in a palace room, basically made of glass.

They were both synesthetic and that helped them in their job of predicting the future.

_It's all a very complicated story for another time._

But Leo was with her, every step of the way. He stood by her bed for days when she was in Apollo's palace, bleeding from her eyes, screaming her heart out. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just held her hand and sobbed.

Nobody knew what was happening, they thought she was poisoned and that she wasn't going to last long. When she woke up, he was there with a ring on his hand.

_"I was so scared you wouldn't make it,"_ he had told her,_ "__I couldn't stand thinking of my life without you in it so this is a ring. Not an engagement ring because your dad would kill me, but a promise ring. To never give up on each other and to never walk away,"_ it wasn't a great speech, he was a Hephaestus' kid, not an Apollo one, but for a guy who runs when things get tough, it was a big deal and she smiled at him. Her eyes not cloudy anymore, but clear and sparkling like amethysts.

She smiled at him and answered with a simple 'Yes' that brought him more happiness than a full speech filled with cheesy stuff.

"He's an idiot," Annabeth commented and I nodded.

_So yeah, he was an idiot, but an idiot who would never give up on Odyssia and who would never walk away. _

"I mean, you would never had said that to me," she went on and I stiffened because I wasn't really sure if I wouldn't.

This past week, Annabeth has been trying to bring back old memories and I appreciate that, I really do, but I desperately want her to see that I have changed. I'm not the same Percy and I think I'll never be that joyful and carefree kind of guy again.

I understand what she's trying to do. She talks about our memories when they were happy and when our relationship wasn't strained; however, those happy memories were made when we were best friends, not when we were dating. She expects us to have that kind of relationship and I can't give it to her.

I'm not the guy who dreams of blue valleys with a blue Coke river anymore. I'm the guy who has nightmares plaguing his mind, even when he's awake. I'm the guy that one day will lose control and let his demons take over.

I'm the guy who'll self-destruct.

And that's not what she wants. She wants the Percy Jackson who held her in that spot on the beach, who was painfully oblivious that Rachel liked him and that Annabeth was jealous because of it.

That Percy Jackson is gone.

He died a year and a half ago.

But I didn't say anything because that would hurt her and that's the last thing I want. So I nod and smile weakly when it's okay to nod and smile. And Annabeth smiles too and gets that sparkle in her eyes because she thinks I'm trying and I am, I really am. Just not the way she expects me to.

"Can I kiss you?" she pulls me out of my reverie with that question. She's smiling timidly and tucking a curl behind her ear somewhat shyly. "On the cheek!" she stumbles on to add, making my heart stop drumming against my ribcage.

I nod and she beams, standing on her tippy toes. she presses her soft lips against my cheek and...Nothing.

_No sparks, fireworks, tingles, absolutely nothing. _

And it frustrates her, I can see it does by the frown on her face like she was expecting a different outcome. However, I smile a little like it didn't matter.

And it doesn't.

Annabeth will always be important to me: whether as a girlfriend or as a best friend.

* * *

I went upstairs and found a man in a wheelchair, Grandpa and a boy arranging things to play pinochle.

"Dionysus, you need four people to play," the man reminded Grandpa and the latter groaned. Looking around, he saw me and groaned some more.

"Hi, Grandpa, have you seen Chiron, the Centaur?" I asked, shuffling my feet.

The man smiled at me, "I'm Chiron, child. Seat," he offered and I sat next to him. Inspecting him, I frowned.

"You don't look half-horse," I pointed out and he looked mildly surprised.

"Well, you are very smart," I smiled proudly, "this wheelchair is magical and it hides my true, equestrian nature," I bobbed my head, but before he could continue, Grandpa asked,

"Do you play pinochle, girl?" he had a scowl on his face as he said that, looking very annoyed.

"No, but I'm a fast learner," I replied truthfully. Then, I looked at the boy who was now eating a Diet Coke can. He had horns and under the table, shaggy legs with hooves. "Are you a satyr?" I asked, excitement bubbling inside me.

He bleated nervously and I squealed, taking that as a yes.

"You are very smart indeed," Chiron mused.

"Yeah, I learned everything from uncle C, he loved to teach me everything he knew. One day, he told me that he wanted to take me on a secret vacation, but Daddy found out. Uncle C never showed up again and Daddy told me that he was busy teaching other children," I told him and the three of them turned to me with wide eyes.

Why? I have no idea.

"Do you know more about your Father, girl? So we can find him of course," Grandpa added.

I thought about it, drumming my fingers against the table, "Well, he lives in a castle in a very dark place, it smells really badly and it has a weird name. Something like Tart," I racked my brain for more, "All my uncles live there except Uncle C and Uncle Jay," I described, "He actually likes me to call him Bob, but only when we're alone. He says it's our little secret," I giggled, "I wasn't supposed to say this, but... Can you keep a secret?" they nodded vigorously, "I think Daddy's not really the King of Tart," I whispered.

"So who do you think is the king?" the boy asked nervously.

I put my hand on my chin, "Well, one time, Daddy was playing with Thorn Jr, my teddy bear when someone knocked on the door. He was really angry, so angry he didn't even bother to close the door," I narrated lowly, looking around once in a while, "When he saw who it was, he instantly cowered and Daddy's really brave. They were whispering about putting something 'under fire', and 'more to join the ranks', weird stuff like that. They weren't talking about Battleships, that's for sure. The man was really scary and he said and I quote: 'We have a new ally, darkness is no longer neutral' and he looked right at me. I don't remember his face, but I remember being really scared and I was shaking and he just smiled a really ugly smile at me," I was gasping for air as I ended the tale and they just looked really scared.

Grandpa immediately stood up, nodding at Chiron. Without another word, he was gone. I bit my pinkie, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not," Chiron reassured me, but he, too, excused himself and rolled away. I turned to the boy and smiled.

"So... What's your name?" and he fainted.

I sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_Grown-ups. Will never understand them._

* * *

**Another chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Comment, comment, comment...**

**Thank you for all your 'silent' support. *wink wink***

**But seriously guys, thank you, it means a lot to me.**

**So... something big happened!**

**"Spill the beans, woman!" a man demanded. He had a pitchfork on his hand and a beret on top of his head.**

**"NEVER!" I glared at him, hate burning in my eyes. **

**NEVER TRUST A MAN WITH A BERET!**

**I talk with personal experience.**

**Toddles! **


	9. Chapter 8

_Aborrecida._

_Varetheí._

_Terebravisse._

_Bored._

Call it whatever you want to call it. The truth was, when Flower was in charge, we wandered through the plain fields of my mind.

My mind was boring, to say the least. It was projected into a library which I don't understand because I don't even like reading. There was the children's zone where there are little chairs and a table full of pencils and drawing books. It also has a couch where Thorn is seated, in a ball, biting his nails while he reads some Nicholas Sparks' book, I guess. Ryder is in one of the hallways, probably sharpening a knife while Raven is in the Ancient books' zone, of course, meditating. She got rid of the huge table there and now it's just an empty space surrounded by walls covered in books.

When I'm trapped here, I usually walk around, you know, doing stuff so I don't die of boredom. This time, I sat next to Raven because she's the only person I can actually tolerate in this place.

"So...I have a question," I stated and she opened one eye to glare at me. She was in the middle of some voodoo spell and I most likely ruined it. "Can you do something for me?"

"It depends," was her response while closing her eye again.

I sighed in frustration, "Can you do a spell so I can spend more time in the solid world?" I asked and she opened both eyes to inspect me.

"Why?" she asked back after a moment of silence.

I huffed, "Well, this place is boring. I mean, a library? At least in the solid world I could learn how to fight, kill some monsters or something exciting like that,"

She smirked like she knew something I didn't.

She probably did.

"What?" I demanded, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes.

"You know you could change this place into whatever you wanted with a thought, right?" _and know she tells me this!_

_The nerve!_

I controlled my anger though and closed my eyes momentarily. When I opened them, I decided to change the subject, "Can you do it or not?"

She scoffed like I should know better and puffed out her chest in a proud manner, "Of course I can, Jinx. But it's not all fun and games," I listened intently to what she had to say because when Raven explains something, it's crucial information. Raven wouldn't waste her breath at explaining something basic, not even to a child who didn't know better. "Flower has too much control over your mind and body so I can't simply push her back. I can't promise you'll have tons of daily time to enjoy, but I can assure you that when the sun sets, you have all the time in the world to do as you please. Remember, I'm just pushing back Flower not the rest of us and she can still push through, just not as easily as before," she instructed and I nodded. "I'll need something that belongs to Flower. I'm locking her away so it will take some time,"

I pushed myself up and went to the children's zone. Thorn yelped when he saw me, throwing his book at me. I ducked and rolled my eyes at him. Grabbing the teddy bear on top of the table, I turned around and walked back, ignoring Thorn's word vomit as he tried to apologize.

_What an idiot._

I couldn't help the fond smile that grew on my face though. Thorn was just an interesting character that Raven and I loved to make fun of. He used to be brave, fearless, but that made him foolish and he ended up dying because of it. He was a fierce warrior and I bet he has the scars to prove it, he was proud of his many achievements and rightly so, but he took a step longer than his leg, he volunteered for something he thought he could handle.

So he was captured and they drilled fear into his mind until all he could feel was fear and all he knew was to be afraid. Of everything and anyone.

It's sad, really. How_ he_ twists people's minds just so _he_ could have some fun. How_ he_ turns them into the complete opposite of themselves just for that disgusting thrill. What's worse is that _he_ actually believes _he_'s doing some good. _He_ sees minor flaws and terminates them, creating a chain reaction that transforms the unlucky ones into an empty shell. _He_ thinks he's a great ruler, merciful and considerate and every good quality that lies in a dictionary.

_He's a delusional monster. That's what he is._

_He_ did it to Thorn, to Raven, to Flower, to Percy and who knows how many others.

Raven used to be fun, used to be carefree, she was the light of the godsdamn party! She was curious, wanted to know everything there was to know and more. She was peaceful and never forced herself to the limit, she just scratched the surface. Curiosity killed the cat, they say. How right they were. She ventured into a place she didn't know and just like Thorn, she was captured.

_He_ saw her wish, her hunger for knowledge. She wasn't desperate about it, but she saw a chance and took it. But everything comes with a price and _he_, the great almighty king, gave her the knowledge she wanted, and in return, took her innocence and her life.

Flower was the opposite. She was always more mature and developed than the other kids. She was an adult in a child's body. She knew too much and_ he_ couldn't have that. So she, too, was captured and put in a cell.

_"Children should mind their own business, yes?"_ _he_ had said to her, but she had refused to show any type of emotion, fear included. She just stood there, looked him right in the eye, unflinching, and waited for the inevitable. That, obviously, unnerved him so _he_ took her knowledge and replaced it with innocence and obliviousness. I like to think that Raven and Flower are connected by that, Raven's innocence was poured into little Flower's mind and now, they share a bond, an unbreakable one. _He_, on the other hand, stood there, waiting for her to wake up so _he_ could see his masterpiece one last time before _he_ went for the kill, no pun intended. The inevitable came indeed, filled with horrific screams that tore through the dense air like a knife.

The sad thing was, she was screaming of the pain not of the monster that was causing it. She died thinking that _he_ was "her Daddy".

* * *

It has been three days.

Three days since it has been official.

_War was coming._

Everybody was training, preparing for the upcoming battle. They were all tired, training and forging weapons during the day while trying to shut me up at night.

The truth was, I had nightmares. Memories that came to me that made me scream my lungs out, then waking up in cold sweat to see Annabeth sobbing, holding my hand, trying to wake me up. I tried to stop and relax, but I couldn't. Memories just flashed through my eyes and I started hyperventilating.

_I couldn't hold myself together._

Another truth was, I couldn't fight. Every time, I was close to a weapon I started remembering the weapons of choice that Kronos used on me. Scythes, swords, daggers, arrows, spears... you name it. I can't bear to even look at Riptide, it's just stored in one of my drawers in pen form. Campers looked at me with pity, the once great Percy Jackson was now reduced to this. To a worthless, piece of scum that couldn't even touch a weapon.

So the only thing I did was stand in the arena and watched as demigods prepared for combat. As you can imagine, I was feeling pretty useless.

Flower spent all her time playing pinochle with Mr. D, Grover and Odyssia, who had been forbidden to fight by her father. I never talked to Jinx because she never came around anymore and I guess I kind of miss her.

She understood me and didn't give me pity and sympathy like the rest. The only people who didn't do that was Odyssia and Clarisse. Odyssia knew what it was like to be pitied and she hated it so she understood how I felt. Partially. Clarisse, on the other hand, had this weird looking glint in her eyes that seemed a lot like pride. She looked at me with pride when I steeled myself and pretended that I was okay like she was proud of me in a 'he was tortured and he is probably all torn up, but he's still here, fighting like a true warrior' kind of way.

"Hey, idiot," someone greeted, interrupting my train of thoughts and I turned around to see Jinx, the real Jinx smirking at me, trying to look intimidated. It would've worked if she wasn't wearing a pink summer dress and if her hair wasn't in pigtails.

"Jinx..." I breathed out and I must've had a weird look on my face because Annabeth came over, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Flower, you can't be here in the arena. Go to Odds," Annabeth commanded and the other girl sneered.

"I am not Flower and even if I was, don't talk to her like that," Annabeth narrowed her gray eyes, but before she could say anything, the horn attack blew.

"IT'S THE MINOTAUR!" someone shouted and we ran to the scene. He was running up the hill with a pack of hellhounds behind him. People looked ahead in horror while Jinx looked...giddy?

"Finally," she muttered and looked at us. "Can I kill him?" she asked, excited. I frowned, why would she want to face Beef Head with no train whatsoever? I had beat him, but that was pure luck.

Annabeth scoffed, probably thinking of the same thing, "You can't kill him. You are unexperienced," Jinx glared at her, getting the hint while I elbowed the gray-eyed girl who turned to me with a 'what?' expression.

"Oh yeah, let's make a bet! If I kill him, I want you, Nico and... that girl to teach me how to fight," we looked at who she was pointing and saw Clarisse up head, fighting a hellhound while screaming profanities.

"Why her?" Annabeth asked horrified. Jinx shrugged, giving us an evil smile.

"She looks violent and bloodthirsty. I like that,"

Annabeth shrugged too, "Okay, but if you get injured badly, you do all my duties for a month," I thought that was kind of cruel because a month was a long time and Jinx was a bit way over her head in this, but I didn't dare voice my thoughts. The two were already pumped about this.

Shaking hands, Jinx flew high into the sky and dived towards the Minotaur. Annabeth, the campers inside the borders and I looked at her in silence, praying to the gods. Annabeth was probably just thinking about the things she would make Jinx do and I mentally wondered why she disliked Jinx so much.

_What? I wasn't that oblivious._

I focused on the battle, already dreading the outcome. She had no weapon that I know of, no training, she was dead meat to put it lightly.

"Hey, Beef Head!" she called out, flying over his head and he roared, trying to hit her with his club. She was fast though and just kept flying around like an annoying fly that couldn't go away. I cracked a smile, thinking of how she used the same insult I had called him all those years ago. "You sure are ugly!" she snorted and he roared once more. She looked at us and I faintly saw her flash a smirk at Annabeth before she flew at his head, forming two balls of power, one in each hand. She grabbed his two horns and flipped in the air.

For a moment nothing happened and my old enemy stood confused, looking around. Then, out of nowhere, he burst into golden dust like he was a grenade full of confetti. I looked at Jinx, who was showered in golden dust, but looking proud, reminding me of Clarisse.

_Well, they would definitely get along._

Campers burst into cheers and applauses and she flew casually towards us like nothing ever happened. Wise Girl looked shocked, but she hid it well while I smiled a little at her, telling her that I was glad she was alive with my eyes.

"So, never underestimate a daughter of death again," Jinx advised, her eyes shining proudly.

"Okay, you won. We'll teach you how to fight, happy?" Annabeth grumbled and before any of us could say something, she left, arms crossed and shoulders tensed.

_Annabeth Chase did not like to lose._

* * *

**Another one! It's just flowing right now, I don't know what's happening!**

**So, what do you think? I wrote a bit of the personalities' past which is Odd because they are just personalities.**

**Or are they? *eyebrows raised***

**Nah, I'm just messing you, don't worry!**

**Or am I? *eyebrows raised***

**NOTE: When "_he_" shows up, it's Kronos she's referring to.**

**So let me explain the Jinxed Minotaur scene. Like Thanatos, she has the power to kill with a touch and that's why he burst into golden dust. She can't always use it though and she likes to kill, you know, to probably let off some steam *shrug* I don't know, I'm just the writer so that's why she wants them to teach her how to fight. Why she chose Annabeth to teach her when they clearly hate each other? I don't know because eighteen years in a dark cell has made her crazy?!**

**Thoughts, thoughts...**


	10. Chapter 9

Piercing screams tore through the night. They were filled with pain, an incredible amount of pain that ripped your heart out of your chest.

Nico and Hazel stood up immediately like they were already expecting it. Like it was a simple routine. Lights turned on and everybody begrudgingly got out of bed to see what was the fuss all about, even if they already knew.

Me, on the contrary, recognized those screams the moment that damn guy opened his mouth. I sighed sharply through my nose.

_He will **not** be making the same damn noise here too!_

I tore the covers off of me and stood up, not even bothering to cover my legs. I broke open the door and stalked out, glaring at the Poseidon's Cabin and, hopefully, they would sense my animosity towards them.

When the screams continued, bursting my ears and the lights continued on, I growled, stomping towards the sea scented cabin. I tore open the door, making a loud noise and all of their heads snapped to meet my figure.

Some even jumped, but I guess I looked very intimidating with my obsidian wings, clenched fists, demanding position and the expected scowl.

"SHUT THE TARTARUS UP!" I shouted at him, who woke up instantly. He was tossing around in his bed, clutching his pillow while shaking and screaming bloody murder. I felt a tinge of regret for waking him up, but then shrugged. At least he's not having nightmares.

Annabeth was by his side, sobbing loudly while gripping his hand like a vice. She was now glaring at me through blurry eyes, probably thinking of all the things she could use to maim me. I ignored her and sat on the nearest chair which was across from Annabeth and next to Percy, who was still shaking and crying his eyes out silently.

"Every time," I started, my form started to shake from anger, "Every single time I try to get some sleep, you happen!" I shouted, "You are not on that freaking cell anymore! Get that through your incredibly thick skull!" by now, everyone in the room is glaring at me for being blunt and honest. Figures. "You couldn't shut up then and you can't shut up now! I took you from that place so you could shut up and so I could have some peace! If you scream one more time, I will kill you with my bare hands!" I snarled, jumping to his bed and effectively scaring the Erebus out of him. Nico grabbed my waist and pulled me off Percy, who was still shaking with tears streaming down his face.

What unnerved me was, he wasn't trembling and tearing up because of me, his eyes were glassy from the tears and also from reliving old memories and opening up old wounds.

_I was trying to give him something else to fear. Me._

_Obviously, it didn't work._

"Just shut up, Percy! Are you a man or are you a crying baby?" I accused, pointing a finger at him. Annabeth finally snapped, hair all over her face, making her look like a Fury.

"You're not helping, Jinx! You're just being a bitch,"

I'm sure I could hear a pin drop in this monumental silence. I looked at her with an amused glint in my eyes and sideways smile.

"Finally, Annabeth. It's good to know you have a backbone. However, talk to me again like that and I'll kill you," I said seriously, all joking nature gone. And I could tell from how her eyes widened and how she avoided my stare that she realized the truth in my statement.

"I-I c-can't. I j-just can't," Percy replied to my command for him to shut up.

_Well, you're a little late for that, buddy!_

He was rocking himself slowly, his knees up to his chin and clasping his hands together to stop them from shaking. I could see that he was trying really hard, but memories just kept resurfacing.

I softened my gaze but didn't let anybody notice. I threw Nico's hands off me and settled in the chair again, robbing Percy's duvet. _It wasn't like he was cold, the guy was covered in sweat!_

I got comfortable and looked at Percy who seemed more focused on the 'solid world' as I like to call it.

"Okay, Percy. Just like a little child, we're gonna search for monsters. Okay, little Percy?" I cooed sweetly. I turned to Jason who was next to the closet, "Jason here is gonna check the closet for any monsters, won't you, Jason?" I glared at him to get my point across. He reluctantly opened the closet's door and looked inside.

"No monsters here, Perce," he said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

I nodded appreciatively, "See? Now, Nico is gonna check under the bed," the boy crouched and did as I say, of course grumbling about 'always doing the hard work'.

"Monster free," Nico said and stood back up.

"And now, everybody is going to check outside, around the cabin and will keep checking until dawn," I ordered and they got the hint, shuffling out the door. Annabeth stayed, but I was already expecting it. I looked back at the poor guy and saw that he was no longer crying, but still shaking like a wet Chihuahua. "And finally, we're going to meditate. I'll meditate with you, don't worry,"

Raven had actually taught me a couple of things in my library.

"Breathe deeply through your nose and exhale through your mouth," I instructed and Blondie seemed certain that this was foolish. However, she didn't voice her opinion and that was enough for me. He repeated after me a few times and I continued, "Now repeat after me: Your name is Percy Jackson,"

"My name is Percy Jackson,"

"You are a...guy,"

"I am a guy,"

"You are not in a cell anymore,"

"I am not in a cell anymore"

"Nobody can hurt you,"

He seemed to hesitate on this one, "…Nobody can hurt me,"

I smiled, "Now close your eyes, settle back into bed and repeat those words in your mind, still inhaling through your nose and exhaling through your mouth," I ended, snuggling into the duvet. We had been repeating this for an hour, controlling his breathing patterns and clearing his mind. Annabeth was already asleep, a soft snore sometimes coming out of her and she looked almost adorable like that.

_Not that I would ever admit it. Blondie hates me._

Percy wasn't shaking anymore. He was on his bed, legs crossed, hands on top of his knees and I finally saw a man. His eyes were closed and he was subconsciously channelling his powers. His sea green aura was brightly surrounding his outline and in that moment.

_I swear he was beautiful._

He opened his eyes and I faintly remember holding his gaze. His sea green eyes with silver specks that burned into my golden ones. I could feel my eyes turning bronze like he was burning me up and snapped out of it before I started having things like feelings for him.

I cleared my throat and glared as to cover my moment of weakness, "If I wake up because of you, you will have Tartarus to pay," I threatened and closed my eyes, my wings embracing me and making me feel secure.

And I peacefully fell asleep with Percy not to far behind me.

* * *

I woke up feeling actually good about myself.

Last night was definitely something unusual. Jinx completely blew, shouting at me and looking like an avenging angel.

Then, she calmed down and actually taught me something valuable. Meditation was definitely a weird method, but it strangely worked. I felt... In control of myself which was a first.

I looked to my right and saw her, sleeping on a chair, her wings wrapped around her like a cocoon. Her face was devoid of emotion, free of the scowl or snarl that she always wore. I remembered how we gazed into each other's eyes and I saw hers turn bronze.

In that moment, I swear she was beautiful.

_Well, more than she already was_.

Her hair was in a French braid that mixed her black and white hair. Pieces fell out and framed her face, stopping at her high cheekbones. Her long lashes shadowed the skin under her eyes and her upturned nose twitched once in a while, making her look outright adorable.

Not that I would ever admit it out loud. She would kill me.

Her eyelids fluttered open slowly, a yawn escaping her full, pink lips. Her eyes were glassy with sleep and she looked around slowly, a frown marring her face as she didn't recognized it. She looked at me and a slow smile grew on her face until she realized what had happened and who I was.

She instantly jumped up and rubbed her eyes. Clearing her throat, she announced, her voice husky and dry from sleeping, "Well, congratulations. You managed to shut up the rest of the night. Pity, I was actually looking forward to strangle you with my bare hands," with that, she looked at me with false disdain, "What are you waiting for, boy? Get dressed for breakfast," she ordered and I stood up, looking at what she was wearing.

It was an oversized male T-shirt that stopped at mid thigh with a big skull on the front. The scoop neckline showed her collarbones and complimented her slender neck. I stopped myself from going any further.

_What was wrong with me today?_

"You're going in that?" I asked quietly, but she still heard it. She nodded, "Yeah, just lend me some pair of jeans," I didn't think my pants would fit her, but I kept quiet, knowing it was the safest way not to get hurt.

I went to my closet and threw her my favourite ripped jeans. She caught it and putting a hand in a rip, she ripped it apart, doing the same treatment to the other leg.

"Those are my favourite pair of jeans!" I cried out and she smirked.

"Were," she corrected, "Now, they're going to be my favourite pair of shorts," she turned around and waited for me to get dressed. I quickly got dressed in dirty jeans and a the camp T-shirt. I put on some simple sneakers and cleared my throat.

She turned around, nodded at my outfit and looked at Annabeth's chair, "Where's Blondie?" I hid a smile, Annabeth would kill Jinx if she knew Jinx had called her 'Blondie'.

"She woke up early," I said. When I was asleep, I sensed some movement and somebody let go of my hand before a door closed.

It was obviously Wise Girl because Jinx would rather die than hold my hand.

_So why did that make me feel kind of sad?_

"Let's go," I continued and we both got out of the Cabin. We got some looks, but Jinx ignored them expertly while I awkwardly shuffled after her. How she had so much confidence? I don't know.

We sat in the Poseidon table where all our friends were seated. After the Giant War, Chiron was more lenient about seating with your friends.

I sat next to Annabeth while Jinx sat next to Nico. I felt kind of strange when I saw her move to the end of the table, but didn't say anything. Nico and Leo were talking in hushed tones and by Leo's face, I knew he felt like crap after the breakup.

Odyssia was seated next to Mr. D, but she was refusing to talk to him and by the redness in her eyes, I assumed she had been crying again.

Breakfast went by fast with Piper commenting on last night. Annabeth and Jinx immediately closed up while I told her that I didn't scream because I didn't sleep. We just talked for the rest of the night, Annabeth, Jinx and I.

I don't know why I felt the need to lie, but Piper lost her smile like she was expecting something juicier and both girls gave me an approving smile.

Then, we all went to the arena where Jinx and Annabeth would start her training. She was flying around, contained excitement written all over her face.

Clarisse showed up with something on her hands, interrupting the lesson. She eyed Jinx, "Annabeth told me of your bet. You're pretty fierce. Here, the Minotaur's horn, you left it at the hill," she handed the horn to Jinx who grabbed it delicately like it would explode in her hands.

Somebody sat next to me and I looked at Odyssia from the corner of my eye. She, too, must've been feeling as useless as me as she didn't know how to fight.

"He doesn't let me fight," she said out of nowhere. I turned to her and she fisted her hands, looking at Jinx and Clarisse spar.

"Have you talked with him yet?" I asked, knowing she meant Mr. D. I was shocked really, we couldn't afford to just forbid demigods from fighting.

She smiled slightly, giving me a sideways glance, "I don't need to. Psychic, remember?" she didn't wait for an answer, "I mean, we can't afford to have demigods not fighting, but he's just so stubborn, saying that he'll send me up to Apollo's palace for awhile! Ugh, it's infuriating!" she put her head in her hands and I lied a hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"So? You can still fight. Just in secret. It's not that complicated really," a voice cut in and I saw Jinx chugging down a water bottle while smirking at us. Clarisse had a glint in her eyes and nodded at Jinx approvingly.

I watched as a drop of water left Jinx's mouth and slid down her collarbones to under her shirt. I gulped and looked away.

_I need to stop._

"I like the way you think," Clarisse, too, smirked, "At night, I can train you because I have a feeling you're stronger at night. Then, me and Prissy can teach Odyssia. No bigie," she shrugged and Dionysus' daughter groaned.

"Clarisse, it's just Odds. Don't call me by my full name,"

"I can't fight, Clarisse," I reminded her and Jinx's head snapped to look at my eyes.

"Why not?" the winged girl demanded. I stayed quiet and Clarisse noticed that I didn't want to answer.

"C'mon, Butterfly. Let's keep sparring," Jinx growled at the nickname, forgetting about her unanswered question and went after the Ares' girl who already had her spear ready. Jinx had a scythe and was actually pretty good at it.

Despite that, I couldn't help, but think back to that cell where Kronos used his scythe to hurt me. I winced and quickly stood up, ignoring Odds' concerned gaze. I turned around and walked away, feeling like the world was about to crumble on top of me.

_What was wrong with me?_

* * *

I watched as Percy left, a frown on his face. His aura flickered, meaning he was confused and blackened, meaning he was in pain. The mental kind of pain.

I wanted to after him, but I knew, deep down, that he had take this path on his own. I learned not to defy fate because it never works out.

He will find his place. Eventually.

I have faith that Percy Jackson will heal. Stealing a glance at Jinx, I secretly smiled.

_But maybe not on his own._

"Odds," I turned and saw Leo sitting next to me, a pained look on his face. I tensed and looked away, pushing the urge to comfort him away. To me, he would always be that hurt little boy that couldn't handle his feelings and that messed up constantly.

This time, he went too far.

"What do you want, Valdez?" I asked icily and saw him flinch, "I have nothing to say to you,"

"But I do," he cut me off and I looked at him in surprise, "Before you leave or slap me, just let me say this. I messed up, big time. I know I did, but gods damn it, I love you! And it hurts me to see you hurt, it hurts that I hurt you," his jaw was clenched and his eyes were pleading, "Please, just please, take me back. Please," he begged and I could see that he was ready to stand on his knees.

I bit my lip and my eyes softened, "You really hurt me, Leo," I admitted and he grabbed my face gently, making me look at his pleading brown eyes.

"Gods, I know, beautiful, I really do," he peppered my face with kisses. On the forehead, on the cheeks, on the nose, on the lips... I giggled and he smiled, continuing to kiss me everywhere.

Getting my act together, I pushed him away gently, "You have one more chance. After lunch, you, me, darts, basement. See you later, cowboy," I stood up and walked away backwards, seeing his eyes lit up and a grin form on his face.

I turned away and giggled to myself.

_He's an idiot._

_But he's my idiot._

* * *

**So...I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**I was in Germany on vacation and my mom forbid me from doing anything internet related. It sucked.**

**So another chapter for you guys.**

**Do you like it? Do you not?**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**Toodles.**


	11. Chapter 10

_Duck. Roll. Slash._

I was in autopilot and I loved every single moment of it.

Clarisse tried to impale me with her spear, but I sidestepped and with the butt of my scythe I pushed her forward, making her almost fall. She caught herself, growled and turned towards me.

As she was about to strike, I ducked and tried to trip her. She jumped over my feet and when I was about to decide what I was about to do, I felt myself slipping away.

_No, no, no,_ I begged, but as I blinked, I was no longer in control.

I cursed and Thorn looked at me with wide eyes, a shriek playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and focused on seeing what Flower was doing.

Clarisse's spear was going to straight through me because she thought I would sidestep.

"Ah!" Flower shrieked, disturbing Clarisse's focus and making her spear clang to the floor. Clarisse staggered back, seemingly confused.

"Butterfly?" she asked uncertainly and Flower shook her head rapidly, tears streaming down her face as she tried to cover her head.

"I'm not a butterfly! My name is Flower!"

Leo, who was watching from the bleachers with a silly smile on, came towards us. "You know, this isn't safe. Jinx can't fight if she's going to be possessed by her other personalities. I'll take her to Chiron," he volunteered, a grin on his face.

"Jinx?! Who's Jinx?! I'm Flower!" I shrieked agitated and Leo continued to smile stupidly at me. He grabbed my arm and looked at Clarisse.

"You need to teach her at an hour where you're sure she's not going to turn into a fluffy, teddy bear," he commented and started leading me to the Big House, leaving Clarisse all by herself, "Bye, Clarisse!" he waved.

* * *

After dinner, I slowly went back to my cabin, feeling dread running through me. I didn't want to go to sleep just to wake up screaming at the top of my lungs.

I was about to go in when a callused hand gripped my shoulder tightly. Out of reflex, I elbowed who was behind me and turned around just to see Clarisse holding her stomach.

"Oh Hades," I cursed and dropped next to her, "I'm so sorry, Clarisse. You okay there?"

She smiled ruefully and glared at me, "I'm okay, Prissy. No need to go 'mama bear' on me, loser," she pushed me to the ground and stood up, looking at me with disdain, "Are you ready, punk? We are supposed to teach Odyssia and Butterfly," she nudged me with her foot roughly, "Come on, we don't have all night,"

Sprawled on the ground, I shook my head and barked out a laugh that surprised both me and Clarisse, but I couldn't stop. I started shaking from contained laughter, trying to keep it in, but I just couldn't.

I laughed so hard, I couldn't even see straight. I didn't even remember why I was laughing in the first place. It felt good and that was enough for me.

Tears were streaming down my face and I sensed other people joining Clarisse at watching me. "What happened?" I heard Annabeth's concerned voice.

"The dude finally lost it," It was Jinx and that made laugh even harder.

Maybe she was right. Maybe I did lose it. But being here, on the ground and laughing like nothing ever happened was...Refreshing. And freeing.

_So incredibly freeing._

"Most probably," was Clarisse's response. She nudged me again and kicked me lightly, "Get up, Prissy,"

In between all the laughs, I managed to take deep breaths while wiping my tears away. I sighed happily and sat up to see all of the seven, Nico, Odyssia, Clarisse and Jinx looking at me like I had grown five heads.

"H-he laughed!" Odyssia exclaimed in amazement and I rubbed my neck, uncomfortable with all the looks.

"C'mon, to the arena. Nothing to see here," Jinx said, clapping her hands and turning around, ignoring me completely. When nobody moved, she growled something I couldn't make out and with a powerful flap of her wings, they were pushed a yard away, falling on their butts. "Maybe I wasn't clear. Leave now," she commanded harshly.

Annabeth immediately plastered a glare on her face, stepping forward with clenched fists. Jinx seemed amused and her hands started glowing gold. "C'mon, Blondie! I don't have all night, if you want a fight then let's do it. I have no qualms about hurting you in front of Pretty Boy here," she pointed at me, her eyes locked on Annabeth's as she smirked.

Jinx was fearless, I'll give her that, but sometimes, that isn't a good thing.

_Sometimes, it gets you killed._

I shook my head. I couldn't even think about it. Jinx dying would send me over the edge I'm currently standing on just like Annabeth or Odyssia or Nico or any other friend of mine dying would. However, knowing that she saved me and then, she died, I think I would blame myself. I mean, I'm already blaming myself.

_For what?_

_I'm not really sure._

_Wow. Way to get depressed all over again, Jackson. Nice job._

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. You can all get a piece of the great Leo, all you need to do is ask," Leo appeared between the two, holding his hands up in surrender.

_Was he crazy? Did he think he was Hulk or something?_

Odds obviously thought the same because she slapped his head and pulled him aside, "Show's over, people! We are going to the arena where Jinx and I are gonna train and nobody is going to hurt or maim anyone. Got it?" Her amethyst eyes glowed in the dark as she stared at our eyes intensely, waiting for a response.

When everybody nodded, she turned around and stalked to the arena, Leo skipping behind her, swinging their hands together childishly.

I remember when I did that with Annabeth. You know, when I wasn't all _loco_.

"I guess she's serious about this, huh?" Jinx shook me out of my reverie, holding out her hand for me to take. I took it and liked the coldness that spread through me when I held her hand because I was seriously on fire.

She was the cool summer breeze on a hot day.

"Yeah," I answered, "Yeah, she is,"

* * *

I wasn't expecting it.

The warmth that spread through me when I held his hand. I liked it, _loved_ it, but it wasn't something that I wanted to happen again.

It was dangerous, this game I was playing with Percy and Annabeth. I couldn't catch feelings, but I could already feel it in my system, coursing through my veins, pumping in my heart to my toes. I was fighting, fighting for something but I don't know what it is.

I knew he was coming for me. This thing with Percy, it was just plain, cold-hearted revenge while I, it runs deeper than that, I'm his property.

He has claimed me in various ways and when people try to take me away, he hurts them and then hurts me for wanting to leave.

_How could I not?_

How could I not want to leave when I'm there, alone, sitting in the cold cement or dirt or whatever it is that covers the floor? How could I not want to leave when all he shows me is pain and perversity and hate? How could I not want to live when he's there in front of me, slowly unbuckling his belt just to taunt me when he's about to-

_Stop._

_Inhale, exhale. Repeat. I'm not in the cell, he can't hurt me anymore, he won't hurt me anymore._

_I won't let him. _

However, when we get to the arena and I see Leo and Odyssia on the bleachers, kissing and hugging and touching, I can't help but think of that time. In that cell. In that cold, dark cell.

But it's not the same, it's not the same because they're kissing and hugging and touching through smiles and laughs and I want that. I want to experience that feeling.

When it's enjoyable and fun and _consensual_.

My hands are shaking, I clasped them together to make it stop. My eyes are burning and I want to rub them to wipe the moisture but my hands are shaking.

_Why won't they stop shaking?_

* * *

Jinx was hacking away at a dummy while Clarisse was teaching Odds how to hold a sword. Percy was around, looking at her from time to time. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed to be fingering something.

Riptide.

Was he really prepared to fight? Just because of _her_?!

It hurts that he's getting better because of her instead of me. But deep down, I know I'm being selfish because I've realized I don't really love him. Not like I used to, anyways.

Maybe just as friends.

"I know what you're doing," I stated as I approached her. She turned around with a scowl on her face, seemingly annoyed at me. Good.

"What do you want, Blondie?" she asked bluntly.

I gritted my teeth and ignored the stupid nickname, "You like him. Percy," she immediately scoffed and turned away, but I circled her, watching as she tensed up, "I know it. I'm pretty sure of it,"

She scoffed again, loudly and dropped her scythe, circling me, "You're not very smart for a daughter of Athena, are you?" she drawled out nastily.

I bared my teeth at her and faintly, my subconscious was telling me that I was acting irrationally and looking like a kitten in the process. I ignored it, "And you're not very dead for a daughter of Thanatos, are you?"

She stopped, making me stop, and made a face, "That didn't make any sense!" she smiled, a laugh stuck on her throat.

For a minute, my lips pulled into a smile too, "Yeah, that was horrible, wasn't it?" then I glared at her and she returned it. "I don't trust you! You're taking him away from me!" I growled, continuing the argument and her expression instantly morphed into something horrible.

Her knuckled turned white and I took a step back as I saw her face change from faintly amused to raging and craving for bloodlust.

_She looked like she could kill me._

I suppressed a tremor. "I brought him closer to you!" she raged, bicoloured hair flying around like a hurricane around her head, "You should be thankful! Because you have no idea of what it is staying there, living there, in captivity," she said poisonously, baring her teeth at me and this time, she didn't look like a kitten.

More like a jaguar or a panther.

I froze because she was right. I was here complaining, getting jealous of a girl that saved my friend, that lived her entire life inside a cell and if Percy was tortured and he was there for a year, what was it like to her that stayed there for eighteen?

I lowered my head and noticed how her hands were shaking, still in fists. Her face seemed stuck in that horrible image and I finally realized that it wasn't of rage or bloodlust, but of pain. Her eyes filled with angry tears that streamed down her face, dripping from her nose and chin, but she maintained eye contact, golden orbs looking into my grey ones.

Then, she turned away with her head held high, making the whole group that had stopped to watch freeze as they saw her tears. She didn't look ashamed or embarrassed, she looked emotionless.

Percy took his hands out of his pockets and he walked closer, his face representing pain like they were sharing the same memories. Maybe they were.

As he got closer and stood a few paces in front of her, she uttered coldly, loud enough for all of us to hear, "And I didn't save him. I saved myself. He was just dead weight,"

Percy staggered back, hurt flashing through his sea green eyes that widened and welled up for a moment. Jinx looked right ahead, right into his eyes and started walking, roughly bumping her shoulders with his.

_Having feelings, __**they**__ were her dead weight._

_So she got rid of them._

* * *

**So I know I haven't updated in a loooong time, but forgive me? Truth is, I have been somewhat depressed about school because my friends are pressuring me to pick a career or an area and I've been well very confused.**

**I'm in ninth grade so I think it's a little silly, but now we don't have a guidance counselor and all my friends already have plans and I'm feeling kinda left out.**

**But no matter. What matters is that I have made a chapter and my writer's block is over.**

**Guys, don't forget to comment because, honestly, comments are more important to me than favorites although favorites are always welcome!**

**Well, this is it.**

**Toodles. **


End file.
